The present invention relates trailers and more particularly to an extendable/retractable step assembly at the rear assembly of a flatbed trailer for providing access to and from the ground to the flatbed trailer.
Flatbed trailers typically have decks that are at least four feet off the ground so gaining access to the trailer bed in the absence of a loading dock or step ladder, etc., can be difficult. Solutions proposed for this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,260 (Marshall, Sr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,849 (Jaeger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,150 (Quam); U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,493 (Demski, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,412 (Hinkle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,264 (Delurey, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,843 (Greer, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,997 (Kuznarik, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,637 (Parker); U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,005 (Kim); U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,635 (Agoncillo, et al.) and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2013/019366 (Kibler); 2014/0167379 (Kibler); and 2018/0265008 (Spahn, et al.);
However, many of these devices involve complex or bulky mechanisms that impact a portion of the flatbed payload carrying area. Thus, in view of the foregoing, there remains a need for a flatbed trailer that provides extendable/retractable steps that do not impact the flatbed payload carrying area and that are easy and safe to use.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.